Love Lies Friends Die
by xauralyax85x
Summary: WELL AS THE TITLE SAYS SOMEONE WHO LOVES ROSE LIES TO HER AND FRIENDS DIE SUCK AT SUMMERYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

This is set 3 months after Dimitri was turned back, but the queen never got murdered and they still haven't got back together Rose isn't with Adrian anymore as she realise he was just a rebound and wanted time to get to know herself again and what or who she wants.I don't own VA at all the talented Rachel mead does and always will Thought I'd post this as it was just a wee idea that popped into my head tonight well hope you like it :D

"**Rose, where are you?" that gorgeous Russian voice was like silk, cresting every inch of my body. I'd just finish my laps, all in, I did 20 in under 2hours, my personal best if I do say so my self.**

"**I'll be right there" I shouted down the stairs as I pulled on my black tight jeans, red vest top and my lovely red ankle books that Lissa got me for Christmas.**

**I walk downstairs and look around to see Dimitri in the kitchen making coffee.**

"**hey, what's up?" I'm surprised that he's even here, let alone making coffee in my kitchen.**

"**Lissa asked me to come and get you, she want to know if you have decided what classes you want to take".**

**Lissa was heading to college, and as her official guardian I had to go to I wasn't really paying attention when liss was going through the prospective of the classes she was taken. **

" **em… I don't really know just tell her to put me in the same ones as her that would be the best bet as I wont be leaving her side anyway" it wasn't like I was going to college I would be on duty the entire time.**

"**okay I'll let her know" he passes me my coffee, and I take a tasting sip, surprisingly **

**It's prefect, but then we are talking about a Russian god who is perfect at almost everything.**

" **Rose how are you? How have you been?" I know he is just curious, its not like before when I knew that he loved me, but that combination of four little words ring in my ears love fades….mine has , I put my guardian mask on and reply **

"**fine, why do u ask?" I'm shocked at the level my voice is at you wouldn't know that inside a peace of me was dying every day.**

"**I haven't seen you around that's all, and as your former mentor I still wonder how your doing, are you keeping up your training" I look at his face nothing betrays that what he says is the truth.**

"**of course I have, I always want to keep in shape just to be on the safe side" I mumble my reply around a chocolate glaze cookie.**

" **well that's good, I better get back, see you around Rose" I think its just me, but that just felt too awkward , that was the reason he hadn't seen me, I'd been avoiding himi knew if I was around him I'd start wondering what ifs and I just couldn't go there, it would be to hard.**

**Half an hour later I knock on Liss and Christian apartment door I had the apartment three doors away.**

**Within two minutes Liss answered, "hey" I say**

"**oh Rose, I've just seen this amazing dress online but there out of stock and there's only two left in the shop at the mall, I've arranged for us to go can you come too, I know it's your day off, we can shop for a change. the queen has given me a couple of guardian's to come with us"**

**I laugh "hey hi there Rose, it's nice to see you come in" I say jokingly.**

"**sorry hello my bestest friend in the whole wide world, I've missed you, do you want to come in" Lissa says in a mocking voice, I laugh some more she just didn't pull it off well. **

"**thank you, I would love to, and yeah shopping sounds really good too it's been forever"**

**An hour later we arrive at the mall, the three guardian's that the queen gave lissa where one's I liked they stayed on duty, scanning the area for any threats.**

**Once lissa got everything she wanted, which was like the full mall, and I got a new dress, shoes a few pairs of slacks we decided it was time to go.**

**Out in the parking lot we headed for the car one of the guardian went ahead to get it because of all the bag, I had to chuckle at Lissa she sure knew how to shop.**

**I started getting cramping in my stomach and then the nausea hit me "Theo, get lissa behind you now" I almost screamed, just as five strigio's appeared from the shadows.**

**I could feel lissa frozen and stunned through the bond "Patil, Theo get the princess the hell out of here NOW" I shouted the last word as I surged forward, I quickly brought down the first one he must have only been turned I could hear lissa screaming " I'm not leaving Rose, you have to help her shes out numbered "liss get the HELL OUT OFF HERE" I never turned away from the remaining four as they circled me.**

**Well hope you enjoyed that**

**what do you think will happen**

**please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reviews and the added alerts am sooooo over the moon, that you liked my story well wont keep you.

Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Academy books or characters Rachelle Mead does although I'm still trying to get talks with her so I can buy the rights, don't think it will happen though L lol. Well enjoy….

Chapter 2

" Ah, the famous, notorious Rosemarie Hathaway, I wondered when I would be meeting you. I will be honoured above all for this kill" the tallest of the strigio's said. He had brown hair and built like a house, he must have been a dhampir before he was turned. I was barely aware of Lissa being dragged off by the guardians, I was glad she didn't have to see this.

I knew I might not make it but I had to try, once they were done with me they would go after her. I would not let that happen, I will take some with me so the guardians with Liss wouldn't be out numbered like me and be able to protect Liss.

"you will need more than what you have here to do that, but I'll take my time killing you, for your lack of respect, boy a girl cant shop anymore without some guy getting in the way" I say, still watching every move that they are making.

The blond strigio to my right starts to move round, I can see what they're trying to do, get behind me and as there's four , I know I have to try and even it out a little.

I attack, I move fast as I could, so that I can get into a defence position before the other three move, I roundhouse kick the blond strigio sending him off balance, I move my stake to his chest and strike, it slides into place where I wanted it to be. The strigio drops to the ground, two down three to go.

"you little bitch, I will rip your throat out of that" a black haired strigio said.

I laugh " come and try it then" at that all three pounce, I have a split second warning and dive to my right, throwing an upper cut punch to the black haired one as I go.

The fight is fast and hard, my body took a few hit, but I ignore the pain and continue.

Switching for attack to defence, taking openings where I can, I slash my stake across Mr brown n black's faces the other blond strigio made a mistake leaving his chest unprotected.

I lunge forward slashing his arms and drive the stake into his heart it doesn't go all in, he punches me, I stagger back, I lunge forward again, using his body as I jump climbing his legs and turn, I back kick the stake sending I home dropping to the ground.

I look up and the other two are there they jump forward, I dive and roll through them so I'm behind them, and get into a defence position, it's then I realise that my stake is still in the blonde strigio chest behind them, shit I should have grabbed it before I dived.

"seems your out of weapons Rose, this is too easy" Mr brown laughs.

They come forward, using hand and hand combat I try a fiend them off as long as I could, within minutes Mr black has my arms pinned behind me, while Mr brown walks forward.

"Mmmm I wonder little Rose if killing you is to small, you depleted my numbers there, maybe I should add you to compensate for my loses, what do you think Thierry, should we?"

"I think I would love breaking this one in" Thierry hissed in my ear.

I throw my head forward and slam it back hitting Thierry face, I hear crunching as it lands, glad I'd done damage. Thierry's grip lightens, I surge to the side breaking free. Jumping forward around Mr brown rolling over to blondie's body reaching for my stake, my hand lands on it, I pulled breaking it free.

Jumping into an attack position , I look at my surroundings the two strigio's are in front of me, edging at either side blocking my escape route, I'd have to fight, my body exhausted, pains running through my left side, I didn't know how long I would be able to keep fighting in this condition.

Leaping at Thierry, slashing his stomach and arms trying to get an opening, kicking his legs from him, as soon as he is on he ground I see the opening I needed, in one swift motion I strike, turning to face Mr brown.

"well, well, well, seems like it's jus you and me, and I don't go down that easily" Mr brown says while clapping.

"As you can see, I don't either" I reply, shooting pains beginning every time I take a breath, I just know I've got broken ribs.

The fight begins and it gets harder for me to focus, making novice mistakes that would get them killed, but Mr brown is just playing with me, he knows he could just wait it out.

I shuffle to his left as I kick with my right, at impact I lose balance, falling to the ground, black spots appearing in my vision, I can't move, everything swirling around me, I know I'm going to die now. I send a message, hoping that just this once he bond will work two ways," I'm sorry Liss, I love you"

Fangs pierce my neck,I let out a scream of pain then bliss, total bliss no more pain no nothing.

thanks for reading wonder what happens next...

well i will post soon dont want you all waiting to long, read and review please thanks

aura xx


	3. Chapter 3

Voices, how can I hear voice? I thought I was dead! Screaming someone is screaming, Lissa, it's Lissa, I hear her but I can't move my body seems so heavy , I can open my eyes to let her know I'm okay.

What's happened to me, all of a sudden I feel warmth pouring into me I can feel my toe, hands oh boy the pain I don't want o feel that, then it numbs like I wished it away I decide to sleep, yeah sleeps good it what I need now.

Lissa P.O.V

"let me go" I scream, I keep struggling with the guardians, I need to get to Rose, what if she was hurt and needed me, it would be all my fault, we were almost at the car now.

"please you have to help her" I beg but it falls on deaf ears, Marshall McCann the guardian who went to get the car comes over to me.

"princess, we have to get you out of here now, it's not safe" his face is full of sympathy.

"guardian McCann look at me please, I'm begging you, can't one of you go back for Rose"

"I'm sorry, we cant our mission is to keep you safe from danger" he opens the car door, pulling me inside

.

"I order you to go back and help Rose" I know I really shouldn't use compulsion on them but this was Rose, I would do anything for her. She's my family , ever since in car crash she has always been there for me, I couldn't lose her not now , not ever.

I feel the spirit working, McCann starts running in the direction of Rose I throw myself out the other door and head after him , praying that I'm not too late , I dodge past the remaining two guardians and move as fast as my legs would carry me.

Turning the corner in the under ground parking, I can see McCann heading towards strigio with its back hunched over, I barely take in the scene before, me four strigio's and down on the ground, wow Rose must have killed them, but where was Rose, I couldn't see her, my eyes flick back towards the strigio, I can see movement beneath him, oh god, no, Rose, please don't let it be her.

McCann stake comes high above him, the was no warning, the strigio dropped over Rose's body, dead with a stake through it's back pushed into it's evil black heart.

The two guardian's have caught up with me, I look down at Rose ,oh please no, no, no, not Rose please don't let her be dead. Theo came forward and started pulling me backward towards the car again, I was to numb to fight him, all I thought was that I was to late to save her my best friend was gone.

I hear screaming, choking, ear stinging screaming, then I realise that that sound was coming from me, I can feel the darness of spirit swell within me, by this time I'm in the back seat of the SUV. I can see the lips of the guardians moving but no sound is coming through to me.

The car door swings open and Christian and Dimitri are there, Christian pulls me into a tight embrace, holding tightly to him, I sob uncontrollably I think of Rose, I was to late. I couldn't save her ,I could heal almost everything but she was gone to me now, why hadn't I ran to her when I seen her lying there I could have brought her back.

"princess is Rose….. Is she….. Is she truly gone?" Dimitri asks I know it must be hard for him, he did love her once, although I knew he still did love her even if he didn't want to believe it.

"yes" I choke out.

Dimitri backs away from the car towards where Rose is. I climb out the car with Christian beside me holding him tight. Dimitri kneels down to Rose, speaking in Russian that I cant understand, he lifts her head to his chest cradling her to him, my heart breaks again when I see him breaking down, all the emotions was clear on his face, that he was hiding these past months .

" Roza….. Roza … please come back, I'm sorry I should have been there for you …..I'm so, so sorry for everything" Dimitri says into her hair.

" we have to go" McCann says.

I look at him, his face is has hardened , his guardian mask in place only his eyes betray him how this has affected him.

I turn away, leaving Rose there in Dimitri's arms and head for the SUV, my legs give out I feel spirit swelling up within me stronger than before.

"what the hell….. Liss your glowing … what's happening" Christian shouts, I scream as the overwhelming spirit surges out of me straight into Rose, I look around to her, dizziness taken over the last thing I see before the darkness is Rose's chest moving, she's breathing, she's alive.

Well there another chapter for

you I know its short but had to add it

well read and review please


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I know you all wondered why I killed rose but believe me when I say there is a reason why?

And it had to be done for future chapters lol yes I am not given it away yet, I'll keep you waiting :D

Well guys im truly stoked about the reviews it really means a lot ,

Disclaimer :- " no you cant have the rights… stop bugging me" Rachel

"please I soooooo love the story its like my baby….. although its your baby" Aura

"I said no, stopp hassling me, there mine not your's , if you ask again I'll slap a restraining order on your ass" Rachel

"okay, okay I'll stop but the reviewers wont" aura smirks and walks away we can fight for it another day"

Chapter 4

Argh who the hell is flashing lights, can't a girl get some shut eye once in a while, I throw my hand over my eyes, opening them, I see the one thing I hate, hospital gowns, and it has to be sickly green and on me, god why me, you would thing I've embarrassed myself enough over the years without this.

" ahh miss Hathaway, you're awake , so glad you've finally come round" a sandy haired moroi women says, by the white coat she must be my doctor, but how, I thought I died.

"em.. Hi em how long have I been out, and how am I alive" I ask.

" you don't remember do you, the princess healed you, it seems her powers increased in her grief for you, she did it long after you died and from a distance" the doc said she looked impressed.

" is Liss okay" I knew that it must have taken a lot more out of her than ever before.

"she's still unconscious and you have been out for three days now"

" I need to see her…now" I say as I jump off the bed the doc trying and failing to get me back in.

"Rose you should stay in bed, you've just woken" the frown line appear clearly she doesn't know the extent of what Lissa can do with spirit, it means I'm fully healed.

"I'm going now and I'm fine so don't worry about me" I say heading for my clothes on the chair, I quickly pull them on and head for the door.

"what room is she in" I turn and ask.

"I can see I wont be able to stop you, so she's in room 16b" I thank her and run off to Lissa room.

I walk in, Liss is lying in the hospital bed , she is so pale I begin to worry, Christian is in the chair beside her head on the bed sleeping, I walk over to her and reach for her hand, I make circular motions with my thumb on her smooth skin.

"Liss…. Come on wake up, you always say I'm a sleepy head well you've been out longer than me " I force a small laugh.

"wait till you wake I'm so going to give you a grilling for using spirit" I know it lame but I don't know what really to say all I want is for her to wake up , give me a bitch out for making her leave.

While I was quietly in my thoughts I didn't hear he door open, I sensed someone behind me and turned ready to fight.

"Rose" there stood Dimitri the Russian god himself, he look haggard , I didn't know how it would effect him if anything happened to Lissa.

" hey" I stand straight getting out of my fighting stand.

"how could you do that Rose, how could you be soo stupid, you risked your life and the princesses, taken on five strigio's yourself" his anger flared with every word, okay yeah if anything happened to me Liss would end up crazy with darkness, but did he really need to be so anger at me, for christ sake, I did save her by getting her away and the only way to do that, was for me to fight, we where out numbered no matter what.

"wait a minute Dimitri, I done my job, I got her away, so don't stand there and lecture me about being stupid, we where out numbered I had to distract them to get Liss away, it was the only option" I flare back I can feel the darkness swirl inside me and I know it wont be long for it to surface if I contiue to speak with him.

"you just, don't get it do you, if anything happened to…" I cut him off not being able to stand his rant any longer.

"I do get it, Liss needs me alive but if its her life on the line, then I'm going to make sure that nothing gets to her and all that would need to happen, is for her to heal someone at deaths door and she will have someone shadow kissed for the darkness I'm expendable they come first" I almost shout at him, I tried to sound detached.

"rose" he sighed.

"its fine, Lissa will be fine that's what matters" I say and head for the door, I didn't want to sit there with him, every time he was near me was like another peace of me being pulled away.

I leave the hospital heading for the guardian building, I couldn't be at court anymore, I knew that if I stayed her it would be too much, but I knew I had to speak with someone first before I got there, my mind made up.

"your sure you want to do this" guardian Masson asked.

"yeah, I'm sure I cant protect her from herself and if resent events have shown, if I stay I'm putting her in danger when strigio are near" I reply , Liss is going to flip about this, but as Dimitri argerly pointed out Liss needs me alive, even if that means not being her guardian.

"can I make a replacement request for her" I inquire, hoping that I will be able to.

"yes, as her official guardian you can" he tells me, I sigh thanking whoever for that at least I knew she will be protected.

" as I believe Dimitri will be regaining his guardian status any day now, I think him and also Eddie Castello would be affective guardians for the princess"

" I agree with your choices, I will put it through now for you, good luck with you new charge, you will start in one and half weeks time for you to fully recover on the recent attack" I thank him and leave, now for Liss to wake up for me to tell her.

Three days have went by, Lissa still hasn't woken up, I didn't tell anyone of my choice, I knew I get enough of Liss for it and was chickening out of there anger at me for doing it.

I went to the hospital, which was now part of my routine, as I headed towards Lissa room , I see amazingly green eyes looking straight at me.

"Adrian , how are you?" I ask hugging him, he had been away at college after we split up, but still remained friends.

"fine little dhampir, I heard about Lissa, that's why I'm back, how has everything been with you?" he asks he has a sparkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face it clicks with me.

"you know, don't you?" I say accusingly.

"well…. you should know by now that I mostly know everything that happens at court" he flashes a amazing smile at me.

"that just bugs me, you know that, but don't tell the guys I want to tell Liss we she wakes" I tell him he just nods as we walk to Lissa's room.

Adrian walks inside first and smiles, I look round and Lissa is awake and sitting up, I run to her.

"Liss, your up, about time to, do you know what you've put me through these last few days, I've been worried sick"

" Rose, I'm so glad your alive don't ever do that to me again" we say at the same time as each other, then laugh it was so good to have her back.

"Christian, Adrian can you give me and Liss a minute please" I ask Adrian nods knowing why I want some time with her.

"no chance, ive been waiting longer than you for her to wake up" Christian glares at me, he can be really annoying sometimes.

"if you don't move your butt out this room fireboy, like right now, your ass will feel on fire once I kick it , and believe me when I say I have a really good kick" I glare right back.

"come on don't start, ive not long woken up, Christian babe can you give us a minute, I could really go some chocolate you can get me some please" Liss says, I just smirk right at him, so I'm being immature so what, I always love getting one over sparky.

Him and Adrian leave, I sigh and turn to my best friend.

"Lissa we need to talk it's important"

I know really long chapter, and no drama shocked lol

what do you think liss is going to do?

Well read and review please its truly amazing when you see reviews thanks

Love aura xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys and favs and alerts it's so awesome that you like this and thank you all,

Missy mel huge thank you to you for everything J

Disclaimer I don't own V.A soo wish I did .

"Rose what's wrong" I can feel through the bond that she's worried, is it that clear on my face how I'm feeling ,well there goes my badass guardian mask ,

"Liss you know I love you ..right" I whisper, terror seeps through the bond.

"Rose your starting to worry me spit it out" she says twisting the covers in both hands.

"what you did back there was wrong, Liss, you could have killed your self!, how I'm I supposed to protect you from that, if anything ever happened to you, I couldn't live with my self, and it's me putting you in danger now" I take a deep breath to continue, but Lissa cuts in.

"Rose all your life you have protected me, since the day we met in kindergartens, maybe I should be there for you too, things are changing, moroi are fighting with guardians now, why not us" I let her finish her rant, didn't she realise, that those moroi had defence strategically powers that were useful, spirit didn't work that way and if she thinks I would allow her she very much mistaken.

"no way liss, you know spirit cant fight against strigio's , you would end up getting yourself killed and me along with you, thats why I've made a decision, I'm no longer your guardian, I cant protect you the way I should, because of our relationship and the bond, you came back for me and brought me back, what if more strigio's where there, and to top it of you used compulsion on the guardian there for you to come back, Liss your life means more than that, you cant ever come back when we are attacked!, even if I die" I let what I say sink in and hope she doesn't totally hate me.

"no, Rose , you cant , no, you promised you would never leave me, how can you do this to me , Rose, is it Dimitri is it too much seeing him, if it is we will leave I wont lose you again, please stay with me"

"liss, I've already been reassigned, I'm sorry, you will also have two guardians. Eddie and Dimitri they are the best, I know you will be safe with them" I say.

"you've already been reassigned, where? To who?" the tears are flowing down her face now, I begin to doubt my decision, then anger flares through the bond and I know I'm doing the best thing for both of us.

"it doesn't matter, go , you so clearly don't care about me the way I do you, so just leave I don't want to look at you" every word Lissa says is dripped in venom, I can feel the darkness of spirit, but I go, it was easier this way anyway.

Leaving the hospital, I see Christian and Adrian I go over to them and ask to have a few moments with Christian, Adrian hugs me, wishing me luck and to keep in touch, I tell him I will and wouldn't mind him popping into my dreams now and then.

"Christian, I'm not going to be Liss's guardian anymore, I've asked to be reassigned" I rush out so fast that he blinked a few time before he clicked onto what I had just said.

"wait…. What? Why? How could you do that Rose you know how much she needs you… I'm sure your overreacting on this… Lissa loves you as a sister, how can you be so selfish, she saved your life more than once and this is how you repay her?" he shouts at me, I know I deserve some of that, but I had my reasons.

"liss knows why I have decided this Christian, I just wanted to let you know, she needs you now, and Eddie and Dimitri will protect her, you know they will" I say back, glaring at him, how can he not see what Liss nearly did, she could have been killed if more strigio where around, well I wasn't going to clue him in, if he didn't see that himself.

" well bye Sparky I need to go and pack look after her…. I will check in once and a while" I walk away waving one hand as I go.

Back in my room, I pull my suitcase out and begin to pack my things, photos of Lissa and me, memories and shared moments together that I treasured with my friends, once I had finished I got my slacks and sports bra on before I went to the gym, one last work out before I left court.

I was going to spend a few days in a hotel near Dallas then head to my guardian post in England, I knew from what I had been told that I had to pack warm clothes apparently the weather wasn't all that great, four season weather in one day in some cases , but I was looking forward to it now.

Doing stretches before I start, I wanted to do a full work out that was strenuous, maybe someone will spar with me I hoped. I jog towards the circuit beginning my laps , ipod in place, turning the volume up as Eminem and Pink's song "wont back down" blasted in my ear. I'd done 8 laps we I felt someone behind me, I glanced back and seen the one person I really didn't want to speak to, let alone say goodbye to.

"Rose hold up" I seen his lips move, but didn't register what he had said, I removed my ear plugs.

"what?" I said in a harsh voice, I didn't really mean for it to come out the way it did, I slowed down then stopped, taking a deep breath as I turned to face, Dimitri's chest right in my face, I stumbled back a few steps.

"wow, bit of space, wouldn't hurt" I looked up glaring at his proximity of him, we hadn't been this close since he turned back, my breath caught as I took him in, well I'm leaving might as well let it all end pleasantly if I could.

"I've just been told that I will be guarding the princess, I wanted to make sure you where okay with that and plan schedules, maybe practice a little to" I looked down, I guess no one told him when the had signed him up, that I wouldn't be me he would be working with.

"Em…..congratulations on getting your guardian title back, but I wont be working with you" I say my eyes look away I don't want him judging me on this like everyone else seemed to be doing.

His face falls, rejection flicks through his expression, but is gone a second later, with his mask clearly in place taking a deep breath.

"I know it maybe hard working together but I'm sure we could work with split shifts, if you don't always wanting to be around me" I look at him then sigh, better to get this over with.

"Dimitri, that's not what I meant, I wont be working with you, because I'm no longer Lissa guardian, you should speak to Eddie Castello he will be partnering you" I turn to resume my laps when his hand wraps around my upper arm.

"what? … what do you mean Rose? Have you been reassigned? I'm sure the princess will sort this out, they cant do that to you, you have worked to hard to be taken away from Lissa" he chokes out, the intensity of his gaze makes my knees weak, he hadn't looked at me like that in so long, my stomach was doing flips inside me.

" Dimitri, I asked to be reassigned, if I stay with lissa, I'm going to get her killed, I'm leaving tomorrow for a few days recovery then heading to England" disbelief was written all over his face, then shock, then anger, I should have known he wouldn't understand, how could any of them, being bonded with Liss was a blessing and a curse, I couldn't risk Liss getting killed because of me it would kill me before I even died has Anna not proof of that she killed herself because she couldn't live without her bond mate.

"your leaving, have you even considered how much this is going to hurt….. Everyone? How the princess will cope without you taking the darkness away from her? Have you truly thought this through Roza" anger flared at his old nick name for me, how dare he use that after everything, when he called me that it was out of love, he didn't feel that way anymore how could he just say it like it wouldn't hurt me by hearing it.

"do not call me that, never again call me Roza , I have thought this through I'm not a child Dimitri I can make decisions by myself and chose what I want to do with my life, I've made my choice and I will take the darkness away from Liss, when I check in on her so you don't have to worry about that she wont go crazy, so if you don't mind, I'm leaving and I don't want to hear anymore about it especially from you" I turn around and stalk back to my room.

Damn him, why does he always rile me up like this, doesn't he think breaking my heart wasn't enough, no he must not, he wants to make a fine powder with the shards of my broken heart, thank god I'm leaving I don't think I would be able to stand it, I felt alone, empty inside I had to make myself feel again, England will be a new start. I snuggle up in my bed and dream of a life that is better than mine.

Well hope you liked , remember

Rose doesn't know about Dimitri's

Breakdown , well read a review hit that blue button guys its J at you xxxxxx


End file.
